Open up your Mind
by Painted Angel Wings
Summary: Hinata, feeling down, decides to do a night time training session before a big mission the next day. However, this doesn't soothe her ever growing worries. But maybe all she needs is a little encouragement... [KibaHina semifluf]


Open up your mind

By: Painted Angel Wings

Couple: KibaHina

Section: Naruto

Rating: K+

**A:N: ** Hey everyone! I'm back into the writing mode! I noticed that one of my FAVORITE couples ever… sadly doesn't have a lot of fan fiction dedicated to them. This may be a cliché plot, but I couldn't get it outta my mind. )

Anyway, enjoy!

Song playing: "Open up your Mind" by: Mirai

* * *

"…Sixty! Sixty one! Sixty two! Sixty three…."

Delicate Hinata Hyuuga kicked the target dummy once more, her impacts become harder and harder as she progressed, mainly because of her desire to quickly finish her training.

Even though it was around the midnight on a bitter cold January night, Hinata decided to give herself a spontaneous self-training session, preparing herself for a mission that Tsunade assigned her and the rest of the team earlier that day.

With her insecurity of being in the way, Hinata decided to prepare herself a little bit before the mission. After all, she had to develop her new found strength. Where she realized she can certainly be strong and didn't always have to run away.

And Naruto was the one who helped her find it within the deep rivers of her insecure heart. Taught her not to run away, even when she so afraid all she could think of was escaping. Always giving up too soon, even when she was on the right track and doing everything right.

But then again, despite the new change within her, some uncertainty still remained. It was hard for all of it to evaporate that very moment with the climatic fight against her fearsome cousin.

_Can I still find the bravery to face any challenge? _Hinata thought, as her heel smashed a piece of the dummy, her number reaching 67. _ Will I…._

She suddenly stopped her kicks and raised her head to the bright full moon, causing the sweat running down her face to glimmer. The moon was friendly and carefree; it seemed it was lighting up the cold night just for her.

…_Will I always be in the way of others stronger than me? _

"Hey! Why'dja stop? You were lookin' pretty tough there."

Hinata broke her trance from the moon, and turned around quickly, startled by the sudden awareness that she wasn't alone.

She breathed a quiet sigh of relief as Kiba came into the moonlight, his tousled chestnut hair sparkling under the cheerful full moon. She cocked her head slightly as she noticed that Akamaru wasn't with him for once.

"Oh…Kiba-kun!" She smiled shyly at him as grinned back at her in reply. "May ask why you're here?"

Kiba raised as eyebrows as he sat down on a patch of grass near his teammate, rubbing the back of his head.

"I should be asking you that, y'know," Kiba replied a little gruffly, but not to the point where it was rude. "You don't see many kunoichi kicking a dummy's ass in the middle of a freezing cold night."

Hinata shivered miserably, the sweat on her body causing her to slowly become colder. "I just… couldn't sleep." She muttered softly, focusing her lavender eyes down on at her feet, which were covered with damp and cool earth.

Kiba stared suspiciously at her, and then patted the ground next to him.

"Sit down and talk, missy. Somethin' is bothering you." Hinata could sense his eyes burning right through her, seeing through her act.

Hinata just nodded, and sat down, next to him. The grass was damp with dew, but felt surprisingly pleasant, despite the chill in the air. She ran her small hand through the grass, smiling as she felt the coolness of the dew sweep across her hand.

Kiba watched her through the corner of his eye, and couldn't hide the small smile that was forming over his intense features. To him, she was always adorable.

_And the cutest thing is that she doesn't even know it…_

"Alright, so what's the story?" Kiba asked gently, flopping down onto the ground, arms crossed behind his head, eyes focusing on the clear starry sky.

Hinata sighed softly, and pulled her small knees to her chest, her eyes also facing upwards.

"Kiba…" Hinata hugged her knees tighter as the words danced on her tongue, refusing to come out right away. "…Am I in the way… a lot?"

The question surprised Kiba.

"In the way?" He tilted his head to the right to face Hinata, who looked troubled and conflicted, as if she was fighting something within her very soul. "What made you think of that?"

She hung her head, tearing her gaze away from the sky.

"I'm… just so worried that I am nothing but a burden to everyone. To Kurenai-sensei… to Shino… to Naruto ( Kiba snorted in jealousy at the sound of the ninja's name said so sweetly)…to you."

Kiba blushed slightly, and sat up, scooting a bit closer to Hinata.

"Hinata, you would never to be a burden to me. You never have, and I'm sure you never will," he assured, giving her a kind, slightly crooked smile. "And I'm sure everyone else feels the same way."

Hinata faced Kiba, looking a bit surprised to hear this from Kiba, who was usually so rough and loud. She never heard him being so tender to her before, or anyone for that matter.

"Kiba-kun…" Hinata's surprise was so great, that was really all she could say. Words danced and fluttered all over her tongue, but they refused to be spoken.

Kiba continued, once again looking up at the moon, who was probably smiling if it had a face.

"Maybe you need to open up your mind a bit, Hinata. You know, see beyond those kind of things you always worry about," Kiba continued, the smile never fading from his face. "Then I'm sure you'll become stronger."

Hinata was stunned, just staring at Kiba in awe, as if her life was slowly piecing itself together, like one of her favorite jigsaw puzzles she played with as a child.

"Kiba-kun…. You really mean that?"

"Wha!? Of course I do! You don't believe me?!" His face flushed brightly, and started to make ridiculous hand gestures, clearly embarrassed.

Hinata giggled at the sight of a flustered Kiba.

"No, I do. Its just… nice to hear these things from you." A sweet smile crossed her soft and gentle face, causing Kiba to blush and heart melt into nothing.

"You better get back home… we got that mission tomorrow."

Hinata nodded earnestly, and suddenly yawned. She didn't realize how tired she was, or how exhausted her body was.

"Thank you again, Kiba-kun. I'm really glad you found me tonight."

Kiba smiled once again as he got up.

"Come on… I'll walk you home," Kiba whispered, enlacing his fingers softly into Hinata's. "You never know who's out there this time of night."

Blushing, Hinata consented silently, allowing her teammate protectively guide her home, occasionally giving her hand a squeeze.

Hinata couldn't help but smile at his gentleness.

_His hand… its so warm. Like a fire… a fire guiding me home…._

* * *

As they reached the porch of her house, Kiba reluctantly let go of her hand.

"Thank you again, Kiba-kun…" Hinata smiled at him and bowed. "I'll…do my best tomorrow."

She watched Kiba move towards her slowly, her feet frozen on the ground, her will surprisingly lost.

"Sweet dreams… Hinata." With a kiss on the forehead and one last warm smile, Kiba departed into the night, leaving Hinata blushing and tenderly touching the spot where she had been kissed.

After processing what just happened, Hinata smiled softly, and turned to the door.

"Sweet Dreams… Kiba."

And she knew her dreams would certainly be sweet. Sweet dreams of becoming stronger, braver, more helpful, and more courageous… with Kiba being right by her side, smiling with her through it all.

* * *

A:N: Yatta! Its done! I was completely focused while writing this! Which is really rare for me! O.O Wow! Guess it must be because I just couldn't wait to write this! Who knows? –shrug- Anyway, I hope y'all liked it! Should I make it a two-shot? I'll only know if you review! My account accepts anonymous reviews!

Song playing: "Saying Sorry" by: Hawthorne Heights


End file.
